Hope
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: OS. Le projet le plus compliqué pour les savants de Jurassic Park fut "Hope" : créer le plus grand carnivore que la Terre ait porté. Tentant, mais pas sans risques.


**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, c'est à Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg et à l'Évolution.

**Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre des **24H du FoF** sur le thème « **Naissance** ». Un thème est donné toutes les deux heures et le but du jeu est d'écrire une fic sur ledit thème et de poster sur ffnet pendant le temps imparti. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

**Note 2 :** Les noms latins sont en _italique_. Il s'agit de mon deuxième essai sur ce fandom.

Je me range ici au point de vue du film Jurassic Park III pour ce qui est du spinosaure, et je ne tiens donc pas compte des études récentes à son sujet, notamment quant à son mode alimentaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope<br>**

― Monsieur Hammond ! Monsieur Hammond ! John !

Le PDG d'InGen se détourna de sa glace et fit un signe de la main à Henri Wu, le généticien. Celui-ci accouru jusqu'à sa table.

― John, ça y est, il va éclore !

― Maintenant ?

― Oui ! L'œuf est fissuré ! Dépêchez-vous.

Le vieil homme laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol et suivit fébrilement Henri.

Depuis le début de la concrétisation de son projet, John Hammond avait toujours été émerveillé par les naissances de ses dinosaures. Il insistait pour être là à chacune d'elle car, disait-on, la mémoire des bébés dinosaures fixaient l'image de la première personne qu'ils voyaient comme étant leur parent. Il espérait ainsi innocemment qu'ils ne lui feraient jamais le moindre mal.

Leur plus récent projet, et non des moindres, intitulé "Hope", consistait à créer un autre grand prédateur.

Le parc comptait déjà deux _T. Rex_, et John avait voulu ajouter l'immense _Spinosaurus aegyptiacus_ à ce beau tableau. Mais jusqu'alors, aucun des œufs de spino n'étaient arrivés à terme pour une raison qui leur échappait.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, l'un de ces œufs semblait sur le point de réaliser son rêve.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle très chaude et où le taux d'humidité avoisinait les quatre-vingt pour cent. Le Dr. Wu le conduisit devant un nid artificiel où un bras mécanique retournait les œufs pendant qu'un autre en maintenait un énorme en place sous une lampe UV. John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'habituant à la couleur rouge de la pièce. Il sortit un mouchoir et s'épongea le front, impatient, il observait l'œuf bouger et se fissurer de plus en plus.

― Quelle est la température globale de l'œuf ? interrogea Wu.

― Trente-cinq sept.

― C'est incroyable, trois degrés de plus que les vélociraptors.

Soudain l'œuf se fissura sur toute la longueur et un nez pointu apparu, suivit par des petits piaillements. Le dinosaure s'agita et une petite patte griffue sortit et tira sur la coquille. John, un sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres, s'empressa d'enfiler des gants et de retirer doucement les morceaux de coquille pour libérer le spinosaure.

La longue mâchoire semblable à celle d'un _Sarcosuchus imperator_ ou d'un gavial était grande ouverte, laissant échapper de petits cris par à-coups.

― Tête allongée, pattes avant longues à trois doigts, et, magnifique ! John, regardez cette voilure !

― Henri, Henri ! Mon premier spinosaure ! Quelle beauté. Tu es superbe. Quelles couleurs !

― On dirait un requin blanc, intervint un autre chercheur. Elle a le dos bleu et le ventre gris-blanc.

― Oui c'est très intéressant, ça voudrait dire que les jeunes spinosaures passent plus de temps dans l'eau que sur la terre ferme.

― L'adulte peut-être aussi.

― Il y a un lac profond dans son enclos, nous verrons. Elle n'a pas les pattes palmées.

Deux chercheurs prenaient des notes pendant que Henri observait la nouvelle née dans les mains de son PDG. Elle faisait déjà trente bons centimètres et donnait de vifs coups de pattes. Elle déchira le gant de latex de Hammond et sauta sur le nid. Titubant au début, elle prit vite de l'assurance et entreprit d'explorer son environnement.

― On va la mettre dans la crèche.

Les scientifiques avaient mis en place une sorte de petit parc dans le fond de la salle et dans lequel ils plaçaient les bébés pour leurs premiers repas et pour les accoutumer à leurs congénères. Ils placèrent la petite femelle seule et ajoutèrent une souris de laboratoire.

― Voyons Henri ! Allez chercher du poisson. Les spinosaures mangent du poisson.

― Attendez John. Regardez.

La petite femelle s'accroupit près de la souris et attendit qu'elle s'approche un peu plus. Brusquement, elle détendit son long cou et la happa à la manière d'un serpent.

― Fascinant. Observez bien son comportement, ordonna Wu à ses collègues. John, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, c'est un excellent progrès. Si ce bébé survit et passe à l'âge adulte ça sera formidable.

― Bien sûr qu'elle survivra ! Voyons, Henri, toujours défaitiste ! Que tu es belle.

Hammond se pencha vers la petite spino qui se mit à sautiller en piaillant. Elle réclamait une autre souris.

John se dit qu'elle avait l'air bien innocente, bien inoffensive, cette petite créature bicolore à la voilure disproportionnée par rapport à son corps.

Il oublia alors le grand prédateur qu'elle devint quelques années plus tard.

Sa couleur avait changé, elle était devenu brun-beige tirant sur le roux par endroits, et elle était devenu immense. Plus haute encore que les barrières de son enclos, qu'elle brisait fréquemment.

Elle était devenu un danger bien trop grand pour le personnel de Jurassic Park qui travaillait sur le site B. Son amphibie lui permettait se se poster à l'affut dans les lacs et les rivières d'Isla Sorna et elle était extrêmement difficile à capturer.

Ils avaient fini par renoncer au site B et abandonner l'île.

Lorsque Jurassic Park fut un fiasco sur Isla Ñublar, John Hammond s'écroula en même temps que son rêve.

Il se jura de garder secret le site B, île où ils mettaient au monde les dinosaures et les élevaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'âge adulte, et surtout, île où à présent l'Homme n'avait plus son mot à dire et où, comme l'avait si bien dit Malcolm, "la vie avait trouvé son chemin".

Le spinosaure, surnommée "Hope" par l'équipe du parc à l'époque de sa naissance en hommage au projet qu'elle représentait, était devenu le prédateur suprême d'Isla Sorna, supplantant même le roi des lézards tyrans, le célèbre _Tyrannosaurus Rex_.

* * *

><p>Bien, pour mon deuxième essai sur ce fandom, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait...<p>

J'espère néanmoins innocemment qu'il vous aura plu au moins un peu.

Si vous avez lu _"La Vraie Terreur"_, mon autre OS sur JP, vous remarquerez que j'ai un faible pour le personnage de John Hammond ^^

Merci à celles et ceux qui laisseraient des reviews.


End file.
